The Truth Behind Freddy Fazbear's; For Real
Any feedback on this story is greatly appreciated and encouraged! Hope you enjoy. This is the sequel to "Why Me?" by the way, so please read that first if you haven't aight? It is a journal entry type story, so it will be finished when you see the FINISHED word at the bottom. Story Im a normal guy. I never sin, I haven't done anything bad. That being said, why has everything bad happened to me? My cousin is dead, my uncle is dead, im near to being homeless, and my wife divorced me. But, almost all of those things have one thing in common. What's that, you may be asking? Three words. Freddy. Fazbear's. Pizzeria. You see, Freddy Fazbear's has had a lot of rich history. For better of for worse. Mainly for worse. Freddy Fazbear's has always been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Remember when I said my uncle and my cousin died? Well, both of those deaths... guess what. They happened at Freddy Fazbear's. So, I wanna find out what happened. Later on, I found out that Freddy's Pizzeria had been in a mall. A long forgotten mall that had been closed due to "unknown reasons". Apparently, lots of deaths happened there. That mall was called "Thesis Hill". I don't know what kind of drugs the creator was taking to come up with that name, but that's what it's called. I plan on making a journal for you guys for every day I do to find out the truth behind Thesis Hill, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Stay tuned. Journal Entry: Day 1, 3/5/2015Category:Stories Alright, so nothing really happened today. Got the location of Thesis Hill. Apparently it was located in Utah. Im going there to check it out soon, but for now, I need to rest. I'll keep you guys updated on my life, as if you care. I'll be leaving for Utah today. I'll be there in a few hours. Journal Entry: Day 2, 3/6/2015 Okay, it's 3:50 AM where im talking to you guys- I just arrived in Utah. Im getting steps closer to finding this thing out, I think. So im not gonna say much, im tired. I'll talk to you guys in a few hours. Maybe in the noon or so. It's 4:06 AM. Can't sleep. I need to figure out what's going on here. Did some more research, and apparently Thesis Hill's owner was kukoo-nutso. According to what im reading from, he went crazy from either Schizophrenia, or if he was just nuts from the get-go. This might tie into the mall somehow. I'll keep you guys updated... Im on my way to Thesis Hill as we speak-er, type- and im just planning on "scouting" the outside. Just to see what it looks like on the outside. Okay, judging from the outside it's exactly what you would picture from an abandoned mall. It's heavily corroded, and out in the middle of nowhere really. The sign is missing an h so it says "T esis Hill". From the looks of it, im not going to like going inside this mall. But that's for another day. Talk to you guys later. Hey guys. Im gonna go look around the inside of the mall a bit sometime today. Wish me luck maybe? Dunno, it's not happening now. Alright, im heading out right now. Im bringing a flashlight because I doubt it's going to have electricity over how run down it is. Okay, I just realized the automatic door is broken, so I picked up a rock and smashed the glass with it. Pretty bad idea, some of it flew into my leg and now im bleeding. I went home and fixed it up so I think we're okay- just try not to make any action movie decisions. I could have sworn I heard something... the bushes just rustled, screw this im out of here. Okay, im going to investigate another time... my... leg needs to heal. Okay guys. Im going back. I just returned to the mall. I walked upstairs in the eerie mall and into the "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" place. This place reeks. Probably the left over pizza or something. In this drawer I found something. It's some kind of envelope. guys someones cominggn I just hid in a cupboard. I wish my phone didn't make so much noise, but if I don't say anything... you know what happens... I don't wanna die guys. I wanna find out what happened. Please. Call police or something if you live in Utah... Im terrifyed here. I think it's gone. Yeah okay. What the fuc* was that? It looked like a blue... thing. Probably one of the animatronics. I thought they were programmed to walk around during the day? whatever... My camera doesn't work so im just going to open the letter and type it in... here it is. Thesis Hill (crossed out --->)anagrams THIS IS HEL* What else? Can't find anything else... shut down Danny quick. TURN AROUND. Epilogue This was all that we could gain from the phone of Mike Schmidt after we found him dead and stuffed inside a faded yellow animatronic that appeared to be a coyote. More information will be led into Thesis Hill, or, the anagram it was used on, This Is Hel*, and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza... "So a guy named Mike Schmidt died huh? Seems like bullcrap." "Shut it Anthony... this is the police we're talking about, we can't really do this?" "Oh yes we can." FINISHED